the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Faster Bike (film)/Credits
Full credits for Faster Bike. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Village Roadshow Pictures RatPac-Dune Entertainment A Cruel and Unusual Films/Mandeville Films Production A Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Film Faster Bike Closing Directed by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Co-Directed by Don Hall Chris Williams Written by Brian Roberts Stephen King Produced by Ted V. Miller Jordan Kerner David Hoberman Zack Snyder Nicholas Stoller Screenplay by Robert Zemeckis David Kidd Christopher McQuarrie Tom McGrath Christopher Ford Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller John Lasseter Steven Spielberg Executive Co-Producers Jeff Bell Patricia Hicks Charlene Logan Kelly Yangbin Lu John Morch Ken Zorniak Director of Photography Paul Kohut Paul Stodolny Production Designer Adam Stochhausen Edited by Matt Ahrens Costume Designer Rita Ryack Music by Henry Jackman Randy Newman Based on the novel by Brian Roberts and Illustrated by The Disney Storybook Art Team Chris Pratt Andy Samberg Jamie Chung Ben Stiller Tom Kenny Sarah Vowell Steven Yeun Gina Rodriguez Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CS Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan ILM Visual Effects Supervisors Mark Curtis Pablo Helman John Knoll ILM Animation Supervisor Glen McIntosh ILM Visual Effects Producer Simon Kenny Line Producer Chris Zwick Head of Production Jesse K. McIntosh Production Manager Reggie H. Woong Head of Visual Development Kenny McIntosh Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Joshua G. Deavor MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Post Production Manager Jerry Bruckheimer Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editor Christopher Scarabosio Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Crawl Art Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Cast Stunt Coordinator Jaime Martinez Stunts Additional Voices Production Office Manager Eileen Aguirre Production Finance Lead Justin Stirling Live Action Photography Crew Catering by TomKats Second Unit San Francisco Unit Illinois Unit Production Additional Production Support Sound Manager Chris Barnett Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group Music Score Choir Elyse Willis Visual Effects & Animation Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Lead Digital Artists Michael J. Allen Christopher Balog Krishnamurti Costa Alison Farmer David Fish Ryan Gillis Chris Havreberg Sherry Hitch Michal Kriukow George Kuruvilla Frankie Kwak Adam Lee Votch Levi Loo Kim Lim Daniel Lobl Shawn Mason Gaelle Morand Carlos Munoz Patrick T. Myers Richard Oey Joshua Ong Jakub Pistecky Ashwin Ram Greg Salter John Walker Wade Wilson Digital Artists Janice Tan A.L. Daniil Alikov Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Isai Calderon Genevieve Camilleri Daniel Frade Castaneda Fanny Chan Gene Chee Zang S. Chen Yasmine Cheng Peter Chesloff Gan Sze Ching Jung Yoon Choi Kathy Choi Craig Christian Marko Chulev Joe Chye Michael Clemens Mickael Coedel Emanuele Comotti Michael Corcoran Jaume Creus Chris Crowell Dave Dally Amy Davis Michael DeBeer Mark Della Rossa Mathieu Di Muro Roland Dobson Christopher Doerhoff Khong Li Dong Kim Dongsoo Hannes Doornaert Anand Dorairaj Robert Dorris John Doublestein Adam Ely Jared Embley Raul Essig Kwek Felder Dan Finnegan Brian Flynn Cameron Folds Carl Henrich Fong Nihal Friedel David Fuhrer Adam Gailey Ronny Gani Robb Gardner Saw Ronald Hay Gay Brian Gee Brian Giacoppo Angela Giannoni Mat Gilson David Gottlieb Lee Graft Frank Gravatt Branko Grujcic Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Alvin Gunawan Sam Gutentag Yair Gutierrez Alexis Hall Ethan Lim Swee Hao Wendy Hendrickson David Hirschfield Bryan Horvat Jen Howard Dave R. Howe Jessica Hsieh Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Liching Keh Alex Kim Stephen King Oliver Kirchhoff Alexander Koehl Kenneth Koh Atsushi Kojima Robert Kosai Justin Kosnikowski Heath Kraynak Martin Viktor Kulig Oseong Kwon Khaled Labidi Kai-Hua Lan Niña Laureles Dennis Lee Matt Lee Jordan Levitt Todd Liddiard Christian Liliedahl Boon-Yik Lim Tang Lai Lin Andreu Lucio Archs Lo Wai Lun Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Lars Martinsson Jonathan J. McCallum Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Chris F. Moore Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Kathrin Julia Müller Naren Naidoo Jebb Ng Sachio Nishiyama Ben O'Brien Kim Ooi Gurpreet Pannu JungYun Park David Pate Neeraj Pattani Daniel Pearson Henry Peng William Lim Yee Peng John Pettingill Diego Piccinato Ian Plumb GV Prashanth Gabriela Pruszkowska Simon Rafin Abdul Hafiz Ramli Michael Ranalletta Jay Rennie Diego Riestra Olguin Andrew Ritchie Tavis Roberts Petr Rohr Harrison Rutherford Olivier Ryard Khet Yee Sang Roman Schmidt Sam Schwier Sheldon Serrao Andrew Savchenko Behnam Shafiebeik Sam Shah Gina Phoo Hui Shan Neo Jiet Shern Dave Shirk Shawn Sun Shiyu Ziad Shureih Chong Kian Shyang Alfonso Sicilia Huang Shicong Stephan Skorepa Ryan Sluman Vaughn Smith Vincent Sng Benjamin Soh Kasy Stein Derek Stevenson Michael King Sutanto Alex Szeto Aleksander Szkudlarek Lionel Taillens Jeffery Tan Roy Tan Alex Tang Donna WY Tang Renald Taurusdi James Tavet Teo Hong Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Woo Ying Tong James R. Tooley Greg Towner Alex Tropiec Doug Tubach Katrina Tung Lee Uren Pau Viladot Aylwin Villanueva Melanie Walas Mathieu Walsh Waikit Wan Mengdi Wang Tim Ward David Weitzberg Neha Wickramasekaran Kyle Winkelman Robin Witzsche Nora Wixom Jeff Wolverton Don Wong Edmund Wong Eric Wong Mike Wood Kevin Li Xiao Keiji Yamaguchi Yap Hon Wui Cheong Tsae Yen Luk Wing Yi Long Yinghan Adom Yip Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Visual Effects Concept Artists Luis Carrasco Karl Lindberg Brett Northcutt Tyler Scarlet Michael Sheffels Visual Effects Production Coordinators Jiyeon Bae Jena Bodell Anthony Cabrera Irene Cai Kelsey Davidson Alexandra Greene Shivani Jhaveri Linli Lim Anna Mabarak Ally Miller Jeen Yee Koh YiShan Liew Mei Yun Visual Effects Production Assistants Visual Effects Production Support Kim Bianco John Colt Bridget Dash Rebecca Forth Roderick Fransham Marjorie Grannan Jessica Hardy Sean Idol Nancy Israel Lin Yuan Jing Tioranu Jingqin Chow Yew Kay Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Wu Liqun Mark Marcin Lee McKeown Lea Morement Jarod Moschenross Michael Mueller Nick Mulrean Winston Ng Lindsay Oikawa Denise On Hanna Jane Price Teo Chay Teng Rebecca Carlo Ruiz Martin Sacramento Catherine Senger Alannah Shaffer James Spadafora Douglas Thomas Georgie Uppington Maureen Uribe Trevor Walker Haili Wells Technology Trent Bateman Zhou Bin Stephen Bowline Kelsey Charlton Matt Cong Joseph Japril Cudilla Adrian Diaconu Ron Fedkiw Nicole Galaz Jason Geiger David Higgins TJ Jerry Marty Miramontez Kaz Mori Greg Newman Kaori Ogino Mok Kar Poh Akanksha Sahu Sandip Kumar Shukla Marvin Vasquez Glen Wong ILM Executive Staff Khuyen Dang Cassandra Kaiser Randal Shore Jessica Teach Mark Thorley Amber Wong Visual Effects and Animation by Weta Digital Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Lead Digital Artists Alfredo R Barcia Ben Connor Jason Hebert Brendan Llave Ellery Ortiz Tasha Brotherton Adam Dunn Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Christina Lum Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Brittany Wetizel Rochelle Brown Adam Ghering Michael Jimenez David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Digital Artists Federico Abib Josh Adler Luiza Alaniz Nir Avital Kiran Jay Babla Ozan Onur Basaldi Simon Zizan Black Patrick Blazin Earl Brawley Bailey Brent Simone Andrew Brundisini Guillaume Belanger Martin Campos Amoros Emma Cartwright Donald KH Chan Eddie Chew Byung Joo Choi Eric Chou Jabari Cofer Juan Couto Jeremy Cummins Joe Darko Tom Davis Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Nathan Dillow Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Fernando Franco Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Atsuo Fujiwara Kitty Lai Ching Fung Joe Gearing Bianca Gee Nicholas Georgeou Nicolas Gillet David Gimenez Coronas Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Keenan Goncalves Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sofia Grigoreva Evelyn Gunawan Meghana Subhash Gupte David Han Laura H. Han Rhys Hanan Derek Henriques David Hernandez Chus Herrero Kevin Christopher Herron Nathan Hibberd Eike Hoppmann Andrew Hudec Jose Mas Huerto Michael Lee Huerto Yuko Ikeda Kevin Jackson Tristan Jeanbourquin Andreea Jebelean Sangyeong Jeong Soh-i Jeong Steven R.V. Johnson Thanawat Khantrum Hyesook Kim Inhwan Kim Gyuhyun Q Kim Michael Kimmel Aleksandar Kolev Kentaro Komiya Nick Kondo Jenny Yan-Yee Kong Matthew Kummer Andre Lacroix Tarun Lak Chaeyeon Lee Hanung Lee Minseok Lee Sejin Lee Sophia Seung Hee Lee Daniel Hernandez Leyva Fraser Littlejohn Jose Luis Llado Porquer Roman Llanos Paulo Lombardi Stein Loetveit Andres Bedate Leandro Martins Evan McGowan Nico Mendes Yoriaki Mochizuki David Morehead Meredith Moulton Patrick A. Mueller Kristin Müller Nicholas Nostbakken Ryan O'Reilly Steve Oh Eddy Okba Alex Olea Sam Ortiz Zac Overcash Fraser Alexander Page Guilherme Paiva Stephanie Parker Daniel Paul Toby Pedersen Andrew Perez Marshall Peterman Sean Ari Peterson Jason Petrocelli Rafael Polanczyk Ali Pournassari Eddie Prickett Chloe Proulx Sinu Raghavan Victor G Reano Mario Richard Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Joakim Riedinger Andres de los Rios Trey Roane Daniel A Rodriguez Agustin Ross Beraldi Guillaume Roux Jacobo Pineiro Rumbo Christopher Sanchez Adam Sarophim Atsushi Sato Nathaniel Saunders Cody Schiebelbein Rik Schutte Martin Sen Renato Sena Renato dos Santos Sena Emma Shih Woo Youp Shim Tatsuyuki Shimada Jia Loon Sim Ryan Sivley Harrison Smith Eulrang Song Hiroya Sonoda Nicholas St. Clair Nick Starcevic Chris Su Mark Tan Bobby Taylor Joseph Taylor Takuro Togo Michael Trikosko Juan Mi Vadell Carolyn Vale Nideep Varghese Gregory Verreault Sam Verschraegen Ryo Wakasugi James R Ward Daniel Waters Darragh White Jeeyun Won Mikey Wong Jimmy Wu Marcelo Gravina Zanin Juan Diego Zapata Software and Technology Wendy Chan Emily Delion Ryan Doell Cynthia Potvin Vivasean Venkat Production Support Peter Chen Leon Enriquez Orrie Fung Mike Sungjoon Hong Shinya Ishii Yeaji Jessie Lee Martiza Louis Marcus Ng Unsol Parl Josef Dylan Swift Pil Gyu Cheng Guillaume Fuentes Richard Gylser Yu-Cheng Huang Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Sung-Hum Lim Adrien Montero Joseph Oyem Barbaros Sarisozen David Vidal Pedroza Visual Effects by MPC Visual Effects Production Samantha Rocca Megan Wong Rachel Smyth Meghan O'Brien Catherine McQuaid Valeria Di Gabriele Abhishek Kemkar Vamsi Meduri Sheldon Castelino VFX Editor Luke Botteron Lead Digital Artists Alan Hernandez Alex Clarke Bensam Ginanasigamani Bryan Litson Buhas Mohammedunny Dan Breckwoldt Hubert Chan Ken Beauchamp Kishore Boloor Marilyne Fleury Mauricio Valderama Patrick Harboun Ranajoy Kar Richard Spriggs Samundeswari Vaidhyanathan Wade Wilson Digital Artists Lisa Gonzalez Joaquin Gutierrez Arnaud Pecqueur Leigh Van Der Byl Tom Reed Swati Malu Lince Francis Bharath Ediga Prasad Subramanian Muthyala Krishnaiah Ashwani Patel Jeevith Suryakanth Sandeep Roy Rick Curts Avichai Shachar Michael Mellor Nathan Thomas Francesc Izquierdo Peter Rabel Michael Gomes Carl Jackson Desiree Ryden James Burke Paul Faulkes Kevin George Stephane Keller Tadaomi Kawasaki Carlo Balassu Graham Ashworth Alec Geldart Jadrien Cousens Alyssa Zarate Carlos Balila Rohit Agarwal Pier Lefebvre Sean Samuels Will Earl Taylor Lenton Ross Krothe B. Allan Toellner Sam Leung Jean-Paul Rovela Taeyoung Kim Sagar Adokar Shrikant Jain Mahesh Ravilla Venugopal Arobindan Ramkumar R Pavan Kumar Bairoji Allison Clarke Alex Lama Navia Joel Tong Jesus Garrido Guisado Jaymie Lam Ian Parra Patino Aylwin Fernando Eric Andrusyszyn Steven Davies Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Shane Wicklund Jamie Tilston Lucian Boicu Manuel Valdez-Mendia Anthony Barcelo Caleb Clarke Sreejith Venugopalan Balaji Parthiban Visual Effects by Digital Domain CG Effects Animators Dennis Blakey Todd Boyce Todd Dufour Antoine Durr Brett Ellis Brian Gazdik Stuart D. Gordon Dean Alexander Grubb Jaymie Miguel Cezar Niculescu Andrew Paules Robert Charles Thomas Rémy Torre Jun Watanabe CG Lighting Artists Dan Dixon Frederic Durand Jim Hillin Isaac Irvin Kenny Jackson J.T. Lawrence Sean Claude Rivet Bill Spradlin Dann Tarmy Genevieve Yee Digital Compositors Eric M. Beaver Kevin Bouchez Dan Cobbett Gareth Dinneen Michael Harbour Mike Ocoboc Francis Puthanangadi Bob Roesler Jean Frederic Veilleux Deborah Wiltman Visual Effects by Blur Studio Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Visual Effects by Method Studios Stereo Conversion by Legend3D Stereoscopic 3D Artists Troy Alexiadis Juan Alvarez Brad Banda Jessica Bell Chris Bloom Jason Bowers Matt Crispo Chad Cutler Vincent Chung Josh Deason Adam Dunn Kathryn Fay Andrew Hall Jeremy Hall Jason Hebert Alexander Limpin Tyler Marino Kiana Petersen Joshua Smith Matthew Smith Tony Tovar Bret Watkins Tyler Wheeler Animal Training Services by Birds & Animals Unlimited Additional Animal Trainers Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Digital Intermediate by Warner Bros. Motion Picture Imagine and EFILM Technical Support Ron Hernlund Daniel Salcedo Garrett Cox Shau Ping Hsu Ian Martin Matt Braunstein Bradley Harding Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon! This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Special Thanks Additional Thanks Production Babies Filmed on Location at Pinewood Atlanta Studios, Atlanta, Georgia and Village Roadshow Studios, Queensland, Australia Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit This motion picture © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2020 Movie Land. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2020 Movie Land Music Enterprises, Inc. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits